Natalie and Sarah Relationship
Natalie and Sarah Relationship The Natalie-Sarah Relationship, commonly known as Satalie, is the friendship and on/off rivalry between Natalie Sarich and Sarah Palmer. Overview The rivalry began when Natalie and other members of the football team made fun of Sarah and her mother, Millie Paler, in the cafeteria. This rivalry continues when Natalie dates Lyle West, whom Sarah also has a crush on. When Lyle and Natalie break up, Natalie blames Sarah, which is believed to be the foundation of her bitterness towards her. When Brewster decides to do Grease as their school musical both of them compete for the role of Sandy Olson, with Sarah receiving the role; much to Natalie's dismay and jealously. Natalie then "befriends" Sarah, manipulating her to believe that she is fat, which then culminates to Sarah becoming bulimic. In Dreams, the eighteenth episode of Season One, and after the traumatic shooting scare, Natalie confesses her actions to Sarah and apologizes, which makes their bond grow stronger. While Natalie still makes fun of her on a daily basis, they now remain close friends. Although they appear to be enemies, Sarah and Natalie seem to be developing a good friendship as the series goes on. Natalie enjoys making Sarah suffer and likes to get a reaction from her, while at the same time she will also run to her for help and comfort. Although it is unlikely they would end up together, it is possible. Their bond grew even stronger in Season Three, when Sarah finally understands where Natalie's evil actions are coming from and that she feels the need that all she ever needed was love and Sarah was right there to help her with the situation. Related Songs *Love To Burn *Its A Mans Mans Mans World (Reprise) *Too Cool *Look At I'm Sandra Dee *The Beautiful People *Broken *Trash Talkin' *So Sick *Darling *Get It Right Songs Songs S1= ;Duets Song fncv.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Duets)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song dnmc.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Beautiful)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Too Cool' by Mehgan Jette Martin (Everlasting) *'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee' by Grease (Grease) *'You're The Reason' by Victoria Justice (Birthday Girl) *'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift (Birthday Girl) |-| S2= ;Duets Song qwo.jpg|Would I Lie To You (Scandals)|link=Would I Lie To You ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Get It Right' by Glee (Original Song) *'Survivor' by Nina Dobrev (Scandals) *'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac (Dancing Teens) *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne (New Classics) *'The Rose' by Bette Midler (An Innocent Row Part 2) *'Castle Walls' by Christina Aguilera ft. T.I. (Standing Ovations) *'The Beautiful People' by Christina Aguilera (Cruel Intentions) |-| S3= ;Duets Song ird.png|Let Me Be Your Star (Marilyn!)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song inmfk.jpg|SMASH! (Marilyn!)|link=SMASH! Song mf.jpg|That's Life (Wedding Day)|link=That's Life Song hhhhhh.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Makeover)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song kmdkccv.jpg|Big Finish (Goodbye)|link=Big Finish ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'20th Century Fox Mambo' by SMASH (Marilyn!) *'I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl' by SMASH (Marilyn!) *'Don't Forget Me' by SMASH (Marilyn!) *'Love To Burn' by Alexz Johnson (Trio) *'Never Can Say Goodbye' by The Jackson 5 (Micheal) *'Walking In My Shoes' by Camp Rock (Trio) *'Tear It Down' by Camp Rock (Trio) Category:Relationships